The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for stabilizing portions of a subterranean formation, including portions of a subterranean formation comprising unconsolidated particulates.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical equivalents thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, consolidation operations, and the like.
Hydrocarbon-producing wells are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a fracturing fluid into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. “Enhancing” one or more fractures in a subterranean formation, as that term is used herein, is defined to include the extension or enlargement of one or more natural or previously created fractures in the subterranean formation. The fracturing fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant” particulates, that are deposited in the fractures. The proppant particulates function, inter alia, to prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to the well bore.
Hydrocarbon-producing wells also may undergo gravel packing treatments, inter alia, to reduce the migration of unconsolidated formation particulates into the well bore. In gravel-packing treatments, a treatment fluid suspends particulates (commonly referred to as “gravel” particulates) to be deposited in a desired area in a well bore, e.g., near unconsolidated or weakly consolidated formation zones, to form a gravel pack to enhance sand control. The gravel can optionally be coated with a resin or consolidating agent. One common type of gravel-packing operation involves placing a sand control screen in the well bore and packing the annulus between the screen and the well bore with the gravel particulates of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of formation sand. The gravel particulates act, inter alia, to prevent the formation particulates from occluding the screen or migrating with the produced hydrocarbons, and the screen acts, inter alia, to prevent the particulates from entering the production tubing. Once the gravel pack is substantially in place, the viscosity of the treatment fluid may be reduced to allow it to be recovered.
In some situations, fracturing and gravel-packing treatments are combined into a single treatment (commonly referred to as “frac pack” operations). In such “frac pack” operations, the treatments are generally completed with a gravel pack screen assembly in place with the hydraulic fracturing treatment being pumped through the annular space between the casing and screen. In this situation, the hydraulic fracturing treatment ends in a screen-out condition, creating an annular gravel pack between the screen and casing. In other cases, the fracturing treatment may be performed prior to installing the screen and placing a gravel pack.
Occasionally, sand, formation fines, gravel, proppant, and/or other unconsolidated particulates placed in the subterranean formation during a fracturing, gravel packing, or frac pack operation may migrate out of the subterranean formation into a well bore and/or may be produced with the oil, gas, water, and/or other fluids produced by the well. The presence of such particulates in produced fluids is undesirable in that the particulates may abrade pumping and other producing equipment and/or reduce the production of desired fluids from the well. Moreover, particulates that have migrated into a well bore (e.g., inside the casing and/or perforations in a cased hole), among other things, may clog portions of the well bore, hindering the production of desired fluids from the well. The term “unconsolidated particulates,” and derivatives thereof is defined herein to include loose particulates and particulates bonded with insufficient bond strength to withstand the forces created by the production of fluids through the formation. Unconsolidated particulates may comprise, among other things, sand, gravel, fines and/or proppant particulates in the subterranean formation.
There are several known techniques used to control particulate migration, some of which may involve the use of consolidating agents. The term “consolidating agent” as used herein includes any compound that is capable of minimizing particulate migration in a subterranean formation and/or modifying the stress-activated reactivity of subterranean fracture faces and other surfaces in subterranean formations. One technique that may be used to control particulate migration involves coating proppant particulates with a consolidating agent to facilitate their consolidation within the formation and to prevent their subsequent flow-back through the conductive channels in the subterranean formation. Another method used to control particulate migration involves consolidating unconsolidated portions of subterranean zones into relatively stable permeable masses by applying a consolidating agent to an unconsolidated portion of the subterranean formation. One example of this method is applying a resin to a portion of the zone, followed by a spacer fluid and then a hardening agent.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.